wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth
Sephiroth is the main antagonist of the Season 6 storyline and a recurring character in WUC. He is a deadly swordsman infused with Mako energy and the son of an alien being known as Jenova, who's purpose is of bringing the Forbidden Lord back into the Omniverse. Appearance Sephiroth is most commonly depicted wearing a black flowing coat with boots, as well as two metal shoulder pauldrons. His chest is revealed, with two black straps running across it in an X pattern and his shoulders are befitted with metal pauldrons. His hair is made to be long and silvery, and his eyes emit an unusual cyan glow as a sign of his Mako modification. Biography Sephiroth's childhood is unknown. The only thing currently known about Sephiroth is that he was previously affiliated with Shinra's SOLDIER program, and was one of their most famous and well-respected soldiers in the war against the opposing nation of Wutai as well as a friend to fellow SOLDIER Cloud Strife, but when he had found out of his true lineage as the son of the ancient alien being Jenova, he went mad. Sephiroth went on a ruthless rampage, killing everyone in the town of Nibelheim and burning it to the ground, before he mysterious disappeared. He re-emerged on Earth with the mission of gathering the Black Materia pieces in order to unleash the Forbidden Lord onto his planet, who agreed to help his mother regain her power. During his early days on Earth, he was closely allied with the cult known as the Ashborn Sigma, dedicated to worshipping Aldruidt and bringing him back into the omniverse after eons of imprisonment. In his quest, he accomplished a number of feats including: * Destroying a heavy-containment SCP facility hidden in the Sahara desert and killing SCP-096. * Burning down Port Royal. * Killing the College of Cardinals in St. Peter's Basilica and unleashing Ghirahim. Sephiroth's goal was to gather a group of villains to aid him in finding the Black Materia, an ancient artifact which he believed was a key that could unlock Aldruidt's prison, but also has an equal goal of finding a specific individual. STARBORD: Phantom Blood Sephiroth appears in the epilogue scene of STARBORD: Phantom Blood alongside Ghirahim, retrieving DIO from the bottom of the ocean and recruiting him for his group of lieutenants. Season 6 storyline Eventually, with the culmination of information collected by the Ashborn Sigma and with DIO's use of the Stand Hermit Purple, Sephiroth is able to find the first piece of the Black Materia hidden under Stonehenge inside the Pandorica, and guarded by a robotic stone sentinel which he effortlessly defeats, using the power of the Black Materia to open several rifts in time and space and unleashing a portion of Aldruidt's power onto the omniverse once more, with devastating effects. Through Jonathan Joestar's usage of Hermit Purple, Sephiroth is able to track down Penelope Bartlett, engaging in combat with the group of heroes protecting her and single-handedly dispatching them, using the newly-gained Black Materia piece. Just as he was about to kill Penelope, he is stopped by Aldruidt, and ushered away. He later re-emerged on the planet of Arda, to face off against the returning First Valkyr, using the vessel of Sansa Stark. He was unable to destroy her, and thus set off to chase her. Powers and expertise The full extent of Sephiroth's power is unknown, but he presumably has a very high level of power thanks to his blood connection to Aldruidt: Charisma Sephiroth is especially charismatic, able to convince people to ally with his cause. Superhuman Abilities Thanks to the Mako present in his body, Sephiroth has superhuman abilities such as heightened senses, abnormal strength, and incredible speed and reflexes. He is fast enough to dodge a barrage of punches from Knock U Out, has fast enough reflexes to slice at Kilowa at point-blank range and swing him around with his strength as the boy grabbed his blade. Expert Blade-Wielding Sephiroth is most proficient with his blade, which allows him to pull off incredible feats such as murdering a super-powerful creature able to resist tank rounds with little to no effort, only compounded by the expert craft of the blade which, apparently, only he is able to wield properly. Time-Space Rupturing Using the Black Materia piece he possesses, Sephiroth is able to open rips in time and space to summon tentacles from Aldruidt's infinite body to attack his foes. Incorporeality Sephiroth, using the power of Aldruidt, is able to make himself incorporeal to dodge attacks easier. Creature Generation Sephiroth's blood has potent mutagenic properties, and, if combined with a high roetgen level of ionized radiation, can be used to birth life. Weaponry Sephiroth's sword is known as the Masamune, a slightly curved sword that is eight feet long. It is modeled after a Japanese odachi blade. Sephiroth also bears a piece of the Black Materia. Relationships Jenova Sephiroth admires Jenova greatly, so much so that in his original appearance in ''Final Fantasy 7 ''was to become one with his mother so that he would be able to rule the planet. In WUC, Sephiroth still seeks to aid Jenova, but needs the help of Aldruidt to do so. Aldruidt Although never stated out loud, Sephiroth carries great admiration for his grandfather, although not as equally as his mother, and wants to help him return to the Omniverse as he believes Aldruidt is able to help Jenova. Trivia * Sephiroth was named after the Hebrew word Sephirot, a Judaic concept that represents the 10 attributes/emanations of God in Kabbalah. * Depictions of Sephiroth as having one wing is a specific reference to a demon summoned by King Solomon in the Testament of Solomon, named Abezethibou. Abezethibou has one red wing, symbolizing his fall from heaven and his servitude to Beelzebub. Category:Villainous Category:Antagonist Category:Mysterious past